A Heart of Gold, a Soul of Darkness Ch1
by SnowAngel768
Summary: One girl; running away from her future. One running away from her past. Two boys, each deadly in thier own way, and bent on getting the girls to accept whats to come. Is there any hope for love? insert dramatic pose here


The cool night are swept through the now almost ghost-like town. Many of the Leaf Shinobi were relaxing in thier homes after a long day of work, wether it was coaching a team of young Genin, or getting them ready to be placed on a squad; watching the gates and filling out passports; or completing a long mission. Some were still out, though; closing up thier shops. You could hear a few footsteps here and there, and at other times, the normally busy town was strangely quiet.

Now the streets were oddly dark, occasionaly though the light from a window shone through, lighting up the streets for the others to find thier way home safely. All people still out walked back with a purposefull stride, seeming to know exactly where they were going. But one young girl strode throughout the town, lost, and confused. A black wolf was beside her, practically glued to her leg. His yellow eyes shone through the night, almost as bright as the full moon above them. On her right, what seemed like a red and white ball of fuzz lept over the little stones, occasionaly batting at a bug flying around. It had chocolatey brown eyes, and wagged its tail to an unknown beat.

Then there was the girl. She had bright eyes, almost like the blue of the sky at mid-day. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail, the color of the lazy light the moon threw over the ground. It was tied up in a pale purple ribbon. Her blue sandals smacked off the ground, an echoing, almost empty I thump /I sounding each time. She wore white pants, almost like capris, they were baggy but fit tight around her waist thanks to her purple and gold belt. Her top was like a tiny tube top, it was white and had gold on the bottom, purple on the top. Her arms, a little above her elbows down, were covered by white, fingerless gloves, adorned with a red ruby in the middle of her hand. Then, hanging from a silver chain around her neck, was a crest of some sort. It was a sun, with a crescent moon on the right side. The moon was colored by aquamarines, and the sun was filled by topaz, an occasional ruby here and there. It was relatively tiny, but seemed larger than it truly was compared to her tiny figure. She stood about 5"3, and was skinny for her age-she appeared about 14 or 15.

She looked for a place to stay, but didn't know where considering she couldn't just go to the hokage. She'd have to fill out a passport, and when they found out who she was, she'd be sent back to her home village. Sure, she considered enlisting in the academy-that was one of the main reasons she came-but she would have to find an alternate to a home for now.

So she went back and looked about at the clans places. She foun one that was abandoned, the Uchiha clan's former home, so she snuck around to a house in the back corner and walked in.

Pushing dow some of the cobwebs in the place, she found it somewhat suitable. She had a large sum of money with her, so food wouldn't really be that much of a problem. If it was, she could always resort to thievery.

So she decided on it, and went to a back room. There were two beds in there, and she wiped away the other cobwebs, shooed away the mice, and sat down. The black wolf took the other bed, stretching his still puppy height of 2"6 out on the matress, and the red wolf cub hopped up next to him, not quite a foot in height yet, and curled up next to his stomach.

The girl smiled at them, and laid down on the bed. Soon, sleep overtook her.

The red haired girl wandered about. She knew every niche and corner of the grass village, having lived there for many years, but didn't know much about the outside world. She was currently headed for Sunagakure, for reasons unknown to anyone, even herself. She just had to get out of there.

Her deep blue eyes followed her snow-white fox, who was chasing the lightning bugs that were floating lazily over the blades of grass, wet with the early morning dew. The tan fox strolled casually through the stiff air, tail down and ears back, seemingly tired. But his ears shot up and he crouched down as a mouse scurried about not far away.

He crawled foreward on his stomach, and lept for the mouse. It ran. The fox chased it. It crashed it's paw down on the mouses tail, but the mouse suddenly got down through a burrow hole. Faced with defeat, the fox got up and trotted next to it's mistress's legs once again, still on the look out for any mice.

The girl continued on her way, but stopped when she saw a figure in a black cloak in the woods. It wasn't that is was apparent-sure, the red clouds stuck out-but she also had good vision. She casually turned the other way and started to head back, planning on stopping at Konoha instead.

She started to walk-more like run-back the way she came. But luck wasn't on her side, and she tripped on a rock.

The Akatsuki member was immediatly behind her and pulled her up roughly by the arm. "Kenni Enkou." He seemed to state more than ask, to which the girl responded by starting to pull away her arm. "Let-" tug. "-me-" tug. "-GO!" She shouted and finally yanked her arm out of his grip.

He want to grab her arm again, but she jumped back and slammed a kunai into his wrist. Then she started to run, fast as her legs would carry her, back the way she came.

The foxes stuck by her side, even though they probally could have easily out run her if they wanted to. But thier level of loyalty was extremly high, and they proved this when the attacker got so close and the tan fox jumped back, digging his teeth into the mans ankle, then slashing at his shin and pushing off, propelling himself foreward and back twoards Kenni's side.

The girl kept running, untill she got to the Konoha gates. She hurriedly pushed them open, and closed them just in time. Fearing her chaser would simply jump over, she ignored the guards and took off into the night. 


End file.
